1. Field of the Invention
A communications system using a plurality of cellular phones each having an integrated PDA and GPS receiver for the coordination of two or more people through the use of a communications network. The method and system provide each user with an integrated handheld cellular/PDA/GPS/phone that has advanced communication software application programs (hereinafter referred to as ACS) and databases used in conjunction with a remote server that enable a user to control the user's cell phone and to remotely control other users' cellular/PDA phones to create a passive mode and partial shutdown.
2. Description of Related Art
The purpose of a communications system is to transmit information bearing digital messages from a source, located at one point, to a user destination, located at another point some distance away. A communications system is generally comprised of three basic elements: transmitter, information channel and receiver. One form of communication in recent years is cellular phone telephony. A network of cellular communication systems set up around an area such as the United States allows multiple users to talk to each other, either on individual calls or on group calls. Some cellular phone services enable a cellular phone to engage in conference calls with a small number of users. Furthermore, cellular conference calls can be established through 800 number services. Cellular telephony also now includes systems that include Global Positioning System (GPS) navigation that utilizes satellite navigation. These devices thus unite cellular phone technology with navigation information, computer information transmission and receipt of data.
The method and operation of the communication devices (cell phone/PDA/GPS with touch screen) used herein are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,031,728 which is hereby incorporated by reference and pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/308,648 and are usually discussed herein as a cell phone.
It is desirable in certain specific communication networks such as military or police to: (a) enable each network participant having a cell phone that provides other participants with ongoing information such as location to stop reporting and transmitting to other participants messages and to go into a listen only passive mode for transmission silence and (b) provide each cell phone the ability to quickly destroy its message location processing and/or display software in case of capture. Furthermore, it is desirable for a commander's cell phone to be able to remotely control one or more of the cell phones operating in the entire network to: (a) cause another busy phone to interrupt and to accept a voice call, (b) force a phone to accept an incoming call, and (c) quickly disable or destroy a remote phone's message location processing and/or display software in case of capture.